My story
by TheLonerWriter
Summary: read and find out


**It was a quiet evening in new York City. A young girl about seventeen years old was walking the streets with her two best friends Brook and Lizzy. Lizzy was those depressed, very annoyed about everything, silent type of girls. Which was quite weird because Brook is the exact opposite. Brook talked a lot, was optimistic and cheerful. Sam fit in to the whole situation. Sam is a weird mysterious girl who fit in with depressed and happy.**

Brook wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt with jean sweats and boots which all came from Abercrombie. Lizzy wore a long sleeved black t-shirt that said "Fck Off" with jeans and converse from Gothic Chic. A knew store they built in the mall. Sam wore a plaid green and black skirt with a belly button shirt and a purple oval and stockings. Also combat boots from both stores.

These three have been through everything. From little toddlers to high school graduates. They grew up in a small town in Hughson. They have all dreamed of going to New York City to pursue their dreams. Brook wanted to be a writer. Lizzy draws and wants to be an artist to Emo, Punk, Goth, and Scene people. Sam wants to be a magazine editor and also be a photographer.

Sam's breath caught in her throat when she saw a man who looked just like Danny Phantom. Just one thing different. His eye and hair color are different. He has black messy hair, bangs covering icy blue eyes.

" Sam?" Brook said waving a hand in front of her face. She knew that look. It was the same look that she gave timmy Jackson in 6th grade. Only this time it was more intense.

"Sam?" Now Lizzy was concerned. And Lizzy was only concerned about weird things. But this was different sam was just standing there looking at him, it was interesting.

"IM NOT JEALOUS" Sam said. Both lizzy and Brook broke out laughing. The guy she was staring at was sucking faces with a blonde bimbo. Sam looked like she was gunna murder someone if she keeps kissing him.

Sam always does this. But not this time. The boy caught her gaze and Sam blushed and looked away while the boy blushed and kept looking at her. It was entertaining to watch. The thing was, why did sam blush and look away, when she was the one who looked at him.

"Ohh Lala Sam!" Brook said. She smiled at Sam. Teasing is fun! Well ok Brook though it was fun but that was Brook for ya.

"Shut up Brook" Sam Muttered happily. Sam felt someone pat her shoulder lightly. She turned around and found the boy she had been staring at came up to her.

" Umm Hi" the boy said. He has a sexy voice. He looked down and had a paper in his hand. Sam was scared now.

"Hi" sam said sounding very nervous and calm. She kept licking her lips as if they were dry when really that was her nervous habit.

"Here" he said. "by the way call me Danny" Danny said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me" and with that left.

Sam just stood there frozen and thinking _Does he like me? _. a million questions going threw her head. She looked at the paper in her hand and saw it was his number. _Omg he is cold._ she thought touching the place his lips were.

"Oh My god Sam" Brook said sounding very happy. "Whats the paper?" Lizzy asked not really caring but still had to ask as a good friend.

"it's a paper for his number" Sam said. Alittle confused because just a second ago he was locking lips with a blonde. Wondering and thinking when brook said " Hmmm… Maybe he likes you.." lizzy said. Thinking for a lil bit. _**Or maybe he thought she was different.**_ Lizzy thought. A rare smile spread across her face.

"Hey brook come here" Lizzy said. Brook came over and bent down for Lizzy to whisper in her here. "Maybe Danny thinks Sam is different I mean he didn't seem by the look on his face that he enjoyed kissing the blonde, he loked as if he was in pain."

"I know! Then he saw Sam and he looks all happy. Maybe he odes like her?" Brook said amazed because sam could finally have a boyfreind. Then she wont be so lonely. Both brook and lizzy have boyfreinds. Brook has a sweet loving kind of boyfreind. Lizzy has a boyfreind who is just like her so it equals the depression.

" I shouldn't waste my time on danny because I don't have time for a boyfreind." Sam said. In her heart and I do mean deep she knows that she will get lonely.

"Sam you said that same thing 3 years ago and 2 years ago and 1 year ago and even this year." Lizzy said alittle annoyed.

" Got that right" Brook said and agreed.

Brook looked at her watch. "You guys its 10:00 we gotta go and bye and sam really think about the possibility."

Done with chapter 1 I hope you liked it and my new characters.!


End file.
